1. Technical Field
The exemplary disclosure generally relates to an evaporating device and a vacuum evaporation device using the evaporating device.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional vacuum evaporation device 300 is widely used to deposit coatings on a workpiece 400. The vacuum evaporation device 300 includes a coating chamber 310 and a vacuum pump 330 communicating with the coating chamber 310. The vacuum pump 330 evacuates the coating chamber 310. The vacuum evaporation device 300 further includes an evaporating device 311 and a supporting bracket 313 (schematically shown) for supporting the workpiece 400 retained in the coating chamber 310. Working gas and/or reaction gas is fed into the coating chamber 310 through a gas channel 315. The evaporating device 311 is for holding and heating evaporation material 350. The workpiece 400 includes a bottom wall 410 and a peripheral wall 430 extending from the bottom wall 410. During deposition, evaporation material 350 is evaporated and moves towards the workpiece 400 in a direction A (see FIG. 2) and reacts with the reaction gas in the coating chamber 310 to deposit a coating on the workpiece 400. Since the evaporated material 350 can only move in the direction A, the coating formed on the peripheral wall 430 is thinner than the coating formed on the bottom wall 410. As a result, the coating deposited on the workpiece 400 is non-uniform.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.